


Positive

by Braggsticks



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Danvin - Freeform, M/M, Slow Mo Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braggsticks/pseuds/Braggsticks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin, after hearing otherwise, gets a lovely surprise at the office which turns into everyone discovering his thought to be secret. (Short Fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positive

                        Gavin slid himself between Geoff and Jack as they stood blocking the doorway to the AH office; he’d asked them to move of course, but neither had done so or, rather, neither had heard him with his quiet asking. He hadn’t meant for it to be as quiet as it had been, but today just wasn’t sitting right with him—not since last night. He managed to squeeze between the two, getting glares in response, but he didn’t let them settle in as he made his way to the kitchen. His thoughts were already returning to the night prior when he’d gotten word from Dan that he’d be home a lot later than what had originally been anticipated. A lot later being about six months instead of two. It wasn’t that big of a deal…really, it wasn’t. Nope. Not at all.

 _‘So everything is alright? Are you sure?_ ’

            “Positive,” Gavin grumbled the world out as he pulled the fridge door open. The same word he had said with a smile last night on Skype when they had only a short conversation of five minutes. Of course it was a big deal to Gavin. How long had it been now? Almost a year, maybe less. He hated it, but he was proud of Dan. He was lonely, but he had his friends. He was hurting, but he had pictures to suffice. He just wanted Dan home…with him.

            “You say something?”

            Gavin turned at the voice to see Michael standing there with a neutral look on his face and the Brit gave a shake of his head, a forced smile spreading across his lips, “Nah, just talking to myself.”

            “Great now get out of the way,” Michael moved forward and brushed Gavin out of the way lightly so he could get himself a Red Bull. He stepped back though with two in hand, offering one out to him, “Did you refill the stash?”

            Gavin nodded at the question, “Yeah, I did.” He took up the beverage and popped it open, but didn’t drink as he noticed Michael still staring at him, “Wot?”

            Michael shrugged, shaking his head, “Nothing, just seem a little off.”

            Gavin mirrored the movement of his shoulders and took a drink, teetering back on his heels, “I’m fine, been up at strange hours of the night because I can’t sleep, but I’m fine otherwise.”

            The other lad nodded his head slowly, “If you say so.” He paused, silence falling between them that shifted into an awkward state that had Michael clearing his throat, “Well—if there is nothing wrong then we should probably get back to work.”

            “Yeah,” Gavin gave a firm nod just as Michael turned to walk away; Ray leaned into the area almost immediately after though.

            “Vav,” Ray was pressed against the hallway wall so that only his head and shoulder were showing to the Brit, “Put your drink down for about two seconds or it’s going to be on you.”

            “On me? Why?” Gavin’s brow furrowed deeply and Ray’s head turned to look towards the front doors of the building, “Ray.”

            “Geoff is going to throw something at you,” Ray grinned at him, “Good talk!” He slipped away after that and Gavin’s brow furrowed.

            “He’s going to wot?” Gavin set the can down before moving to follow after his friend, but when he rounded the corner everything froze and his breath caught. His green eyes took in the sight of the lobby and at one point he was certain that his heart rate even slowed down.

            Now call him cheesy, but Gavin felt the world tilt and go in slow motion as things pieced together. Dan was standing in the center of the lobby with Geoff talking to him, military garb still covering his form and a grin that was full with a laughter. He was turning though as he spoke, body moving with each word and the pace too slow for Gavin, but he was twisting to where his dark eyes could fall on Gavin. The smile grew. It had to have because Gavin’s heart stopped in those two seconds and soft missed lips pulled open to let out a voice which had been filtered by a screen for far too long, “Hey B.”

            Gavin shifted, almost falling, as he took a step forward and immediately a grin whipped across his face as the world sped up. He launched himself forward without recollection or thought and closed the distance between them. He had let out a noise that was like a bird’s squawk of joy and happiness, but it was all he could manage before his arms snaked around Dan’s neck to crash his lips to the other Brit’s. Dan’s own arms wrapped around Gavin without hesitation, one holding his waist and the other along the length of his back for his hand to press into the back of his head.

            Dan hugged him to his chest to erase any space between them as his lips molded perfectly with Gavin’s in a kiss that had been bottled up and held in for far too long. It filled the lad to his core and he smiled into it as his head tilted to deepen it even more as a hand slid into the dark hair of the other, tipping the hat off his head. He was being over powered by Dan in control for the kiss, but he didn’t mind it…he just let his form melt right into the arms of soldier—or at least he would’ve if it hadn’t been for Geoff clearing his throat and speaking out.

            “Soooo, did you plan on saying hi to everyone like this or is Gavin just special?”

            Gavin tensed in Dan’s hold for a moment before his arms slowly unwound to slide hands down the soldier’s arms, ready to step back from him, but Dan didn’t budge from his spot nor loosen his hold. He smiled cheekily at Geoff before giving a response, “Of course he’s special, main reason I’m here now.”

            Gavin was blushing. Furiously. And it was evident. He was doing what he could to look anywhere, but at the few others standing in the lobby, but even still it didn’t help because Barb was poking her head out from her shared office with her phone raised up towards them, “Keep going. We can have an RT Short and an RT Life called Slow Mo Love finally.”

            “Finally?” Gavin aired out and Barbara rolled her eyes without looking away from her phone screen.

            “Yes finally,” she responded quickly which only left it in the air for someone else to answer which was done so by Michael.

            “Dude, come on,” green eyes flicked to the lad, “we’re not stupid. We’ve known you were gay for Dan since the moment you introduced him to us. Just been waiting for the confirmation of it.”

            The blush intensified and he looked at Dan who was smiling at him widely, “So much for telling them formally.” The lad let out a groan and Dan chuckled, pulling him closer to kiss his forehead lightly.

            Gavin closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss; despite his fiery blush the Brit was overall dancing on a high cloud of joy in the soldier’s arms and his stomach was flipping with butterflies that were always present with him. He should’ve known it was a dumb idea to try and hide it from his friends—his second family—they’re not blind and Gavin is terrible at hiding things. It’d been so long now since him and Dan had officially decided to try this, days couldn’t be placed on it for many reasons, but he did know that there was a large chance he was a moping puppy whenever Dan wasn’t around.

            “—he’d look kicked half of the time if we brought you up,” Geoff’s voice pulled Gavin from his thoughts and he looked at the man, “Fucking annoying sometimes too because if you’re mentioned when he’s drunk he won’t ever shut the hell up about you.”

            “Oh?” Dan looked at Gavin and the Brit started to shake his head.

            “That’s not true.”             “Yeah it is,” Jack finally broke in and then took a breath before placing on a mocking British accent, “I miss Daan. He’s beeeen gone for so lowng. Daan has nice lips, did you eva look at ‘em?”

            “I don’t sound like that and I certainly never said it,” Gavin retorted and Jack chuckled while Barbara responded.

            “Yeah you do,” Barbara was attempting to hold back a laugh, “You also talk about his butt a lot and every time his name would come up it would start with you saying—”

            “Oh Daaan~” Michael’s voice broke in after and the room erupted in a laugh that had Gavin pinching his lips together, so the Jersey native continued after, “And you would say it in this fucking,”—his body leaned back with the word—“annoying as hell tone too and it would just piss me right the hell off.”

            “But Micool—”

            “But Micool~” the room was an eruption of laughter once more, but this time due to Dan mocking him and slowly Gavin looked back at him was a face flushed pink. Dan smiled at him, “I take it you’ve missed me then…”

            Gavin wanted to answer, wanted to say just how much he was missed with every word he could think to use in order to describe it, but…

            “So Dan,” Ray’s voice trailed into the thought process, “If I say I missed you does that mean butt sex…because my body is so ready.”

            “Ray, come on now,” Michael said calmly, “let them bang first before you ask that.”

            “Oh right, yeah. Sorry,” Ray held up a hand with a grin, “My bad, Dan. Bang your boyfriend before we do the do.”

            Dan was laughing and though Gavin was blushing pink from what was all being said…his heart was filling with a warmth and he couldn’t even bring himself to state how Dan lied to him last night. Nor could he bring himself to tell his friends to be quiet. In fact, Gavin couldn’t bring himself to say anything beyond, “Welcome home, B.” And that one sentence alone had a smile worthy kiss being placed upon his lips once again while the room broke into a series of different shouts and banters or laughs. Gavin was more than certain many of them were involving the word “gay”, but good lord how the hell was someone supposed to listen to any of that when a soldier was bending you back and kissing you for all you’re worth? You weren’t. So Gavin didn’t and instead let himself meld right into his boy with a heart that couldn’t stop fluttering.

            _‘So everything is alright? Are you sure?’_

_‘Positive.’_

**Author's Note:**

> A Prompt that was given to me on my prompt blog for Tumblr.


End file.
